Ebola
by zachrutland30
Summary: This is a show/book I am working on like walking dead please show your support and tell me what you like and what I can do to improve this story
1. Chapter 1

Ebola chapter 1

Dr. Jenner

At Bolton's high school Mr. Brown's classroom, it has rows of students who look oblivious to the power point at the front of the class room. When Mr. Brown a science teacher, who is tall with a clean shaved face that is bald and white, enters the room with a special guest. His name is Dr. Jenner, who is a young naïve apprentice for the CDC with some type of spectacles; he is also average height and lean.

"Hello class I will like you to say hello, to our special guest, Dr. Jenner" said Mr. Brown. Who doesn't think most of the kids won't listen to him and believe what he has to say. "Hello students, and before I tell what I have to say this may seem fake, but this is 100% real." Dr. Jenner points to the screen. "Here's the thing, the CDC and I have discovered this dangerous theory, Ebola can cause more than feeling like you are in hell and spitting out blood and of course dying and being a non-moving corpse. But this can also cause a zombie outbreak, this is not a drill", said Dr. Jenner. Everyone thought that this was preposterous that one kid named Corbin who's a class bully; jock type with muscles with a jersey for the cowboy's with a mushed in face with one eye being green the other one being speaks up "This is preposterous", said Corbin. This girl named Lilly who is lean, wearing school girl attire with glasses.

"Hold on, Corbin let the man speak is discovery may be valid", said Lilly. Corbin being angry by this interruption says "Shut up Lilly, I am talking to Dr. Jenner A.K.A Dr. Fake" Said Corbin. A kid named Rebel who is 14 and the smartest kid in his grade and his supposed to graduate high school this year hears the commotion and says "Shut up Corbin, just because you have a messed up household doesn't mean you can treat us like shit", said Rebel. Insulted by the backlash the only thoughts he can think of is " Rebel, you think you can talk all that shit, admit it already we all know you and Lilly are secret lovers so start making out and get a room you to," Said Corbin who is getting bitterer every second.

Rebel trying to take in the insult says "Hey I might love Lilly, but at least I have the balls to admit it." Rebel kisses Lilly on the lips. It was a wet kiss and soft one like a summer's day. Lilly blushes while also being embarrassed and confused. "Oh yeah, and also Corbin I can be like Charlie Sheen and get any girl I want, but I won't do those one night stands", said Rebel.

Corbin final response is to take off his shirt and try and punch Rebel. He misses the punch and punches the wall leaving only a tiny dent and almost breaking his knuckle. Rebel having an opportunity to kick some ass decides to do a kangaroo kick to Corbin's head which makes a noise like a shattered of a big bus. Corbin is speechless and is hyperventilating but just lying there like he's a castaway on lost. The only thing Rebel can say to him is, "You think you are the alpha dog, but you just got your ass whooped by a 14 year old again," said Rebel. He finally has enough force in his muscles to stand up, and then he walks up to Corbin and starts punching him with all his force. After Mr. Brown gathers all of what's going on in his own class room, he finally grabs Rebel by his scrawny neck to get off of him that's when he notices that Corbin has a few broken teeth so bad that not even Shrek would date him, a few fractured ribs, a broken knuckle and a black eye. He gasps then says "You two go the principal's office, this instant. Especially you, cripple," said Mr. Brown. He looks at Dr. Jenner and wanting to apologize says "I'm so sorry Dr. Jenner. Boys will be boys am I right?" Dr. Jenner laughs so loud that it could shake a room and then says "You are right."


	2. Chapter 2

Ebola chapter 2

2k

Lanburry apartment complex is a nice beautiful complex everyone outside the complex wishing they were rich. The owner of the complex Will Lanburry is counting money in a complex which he stole with his best friend 2k. 2k is a scrawny guy who has been accused of killing his mother but hasn't been considered guilty yet, when he last saw his dad he trained him in combat and weaponry so he could be in the military. That later had to change because of his dad leaving his family and his mom's death. Now he is at college working on a degree to be a business worker.

Will on the other hand is the complete opposite he has been to rehab for not controlling his liquor and drugs. He was caught on the act of slaying people with a machete while he was drinking which ended in probation, but then ended up 5 years in prison. In fact most people are wondering how he even became an entrepreneur and owning a 5 star complex when he's dumber than a fly. He was also the person who decided to rob the bank.

Bam! A door slams shut that startled everyone around the area when you first see the glimpse of 2k and Will who are panting like wild African dogs because they have been running for hours. When you finally hear, "Do you think we lost the feds," asked Will. 2k answers with "I don't know those Damn hell hounds bit me. They could have ripped me to pieces. Then what would I tell Cindy. Oh yeah Cindy I was being a hero then I got mauled by a freaking dog for no reason. There's no way she's going to believe that. I have been trying to change my ways for her, but then you always talk me into doing some stupid shit. What's next you are going to make me walk around school looking like a girl or make me go skydiving into a volcano," he asked.

Thinking with an awkward silence he says "Well no and you could always just tell her you were mauled by a bear she will believe it. It's based on true events and a movie. By the way why haven't you dumped her yet," he asked. Will grabs a beer. 2k is shocked at what Will just said "Why would you ask something like that, obviously we are in love and want it to last. And Will you better not pull a Hangover. Because we all know how badly that will end. First we will end up in Las Vegas. Then we will get so wasted we don't even remember jack shit the next morning. Then we will meet an Asian who is good at martial arts, those people usually kick my ass badly, then someone out of our clique will go missing we will have to find them, when we find them they will be severely injured, but there's no time to Mourn so we decide to dump him in the sea. Then we finally get to the wedding just to find out that my wedding day wasn't for another month. Now that's my idea for a sequel to Hangover," 2k said.

Will gathering his thoughts from what was just said "Are you sure you are really in love with that chick and she feels the same way about you?" 2k now being ticked off and furious just says "Shut up just shut up Will. Let's do something with the money before…" before getting interrupted by a Knock! Knock! They freeze up at the sound of more footsteps, and the breathing of each individual police officer. Knock! Knock! A voice is heard "2k I know you are in here don't try and fight law." Captain Douchebag said. There's was nothing he could do so he decides to just open the door without thinking of alternate things he could have done. "Hello, officer can I help you I was just catching some rest."

Captain Douchebag is a guy who worked the case of him supposedly killing his mother which he was working against him thinking he was really guilty. He has had hatred on the kid ever since he laid eyes on him. Just the look of him chains on his neck, some Versace clothing which most people adore him for he wears new shoes almost every single day, who can just tell he stole those shoes . Captain Douchebag is a big muscular guy who is white he is bald with a little goatee trying to grow it out to look like the next "stone cold Steve Austin."

"We heard a complaint about some illegal stuff and about some money that was stolen from Lake View International Bank." 2k looking a little nervous that the cops find stuff hidden in their apartment says "I am not aware of what you are talking about, Captain Douchebag." As he starts to walk back like the moon walk. "Will, get a bag of money and jump out of the window" 2k whispers as quiet as a mouse so the cops wouldn't hear their plan. Will grabs the smallest bag possible like it was a snap back and jumps out the window and lands on the rooftop across from the building they were in.

That's when the officer's finally realize that the criminal's plan is set in motion. Before they could react 2k kicks Captain Douchebag out of their apartment, and nearly breaks the wall. 2k jumps out of the window but misses the ledge. In a split second Will finally being a hero grabs 2k and tries pulling him up. He finally is able to pull him up when the cops reach the window; the convicts decide to run away. They start shooting at them missing at them when they finally hit Will. He screams in agonizing pain as his the bullet goes through his leg. He trembles down on the pavement of the roof.

2k realizes what just happened and goes back to save him. He picks him up and begins to be his support beam. When they reach a dead end they have an option of either being captured or jumping into a trash can. Will is a skeptical of the choice of jumping into a trash can, but he is still able to kind of walk finally jumps down in the filthy dumpster and exits. Finally 2k jumps off the roof and lands on the gravel of an alleyway.

2k notices that Will is in pain and thinks that Will, will slow him down pulls a gun on him. "What are you doing, you promise we will always stick together." "It is finally time for you to get to know me. I am a liar, which means I don't stick to my promises. So time to end your misery" 2k said. He starts to cry when he pulls the trigger and shoots him in the leg. "I am truly sorry amigo, it didn't have to end up like this" 2k said. Will cries in pain, when 2k leaves him behind and locks the gate with a chain so Will won't follow him.

2k hears sirens trailing him, he runs towards the exit of the alley when a cop car approaches. He runs the other way when a cop car appears on that side too. He decides what to do every minute passing leading closer to death. When he decides to give up running from the law and gets on the ground. Captain Douchebag is amazed at the resolution to this conflict and says "you are under arrest 2k don't move a muscle."


End file.
